Forum:Schizophrenia is Fun...Sometimes
Unfortunately, not so much when it comes to the rules of the site. When the site was founded, RelentlessRecusant and H*bad worked together to get it passed. However, after that, as far as I am aware, they basically never spoke. Both contributed to the Project Pages, and it was brought to my attention by LOMI that many of these Project Pages disagree with or directly contradict each other. This is likely because RR and H*bad had very different takes on how the site should be run. Needless to say, the admin team will be going through and basically rewriting all of the Project Pages, consolidating rules and clearly defining policy and protocol. I just wanted to make this public before we began rewriting the site, so that you are all aware of the impending changes. In reality, the rules aren't going to change all that much. We're just going to eliminate technical loop holes (technically speaking, there is a Project Page that says to become a Sysop, you just have to sign under the line) and contradictions, and then more clearly define the rules and how we will enforce these rules. This is both for the users' benefit and for the admins' (not all of the admins are fully aware of all of the protocol, and the site will run smoother once these protocol are more clearly defined for all to see). I finish finals on Wednesday, so I'm probably going to be the one heading up the project (though all admin will be involved in the process via email), so if you start to see sudden changes to Project Pages by me or other admins, that's why. I hope you all understand the benefit this will have for the site. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 08:37, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'm seconding this; the bureaucracy and the administration will be undertaking some policy changes during the wintertime. My finals essentially end on Wednesday but I will be spending my winter (with no holiday breaks) at Harvard, but I will be actively helping out with this revision. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 17:09, 14 December 2008 (UTC) What will be the fate of the God Modding page? I spent a lot of time and effort on that and it was approved by yourself. If it is going to be changed, could i have some input on it please? Thanks, Since I've finally gotten confirmation, after over a month, to act on this list, I suppose it is only fair to let you lot in on it. Pages To Remain Unchanged *April Fools 07 *General Disclaimer *IRC *Rules *Sandbox *Simplified Ruleset *Administrators *Copyrights *Editing Policy *Policy *Vandalism *Celebrity Deathmatch *Necros Project *Survival of the Fittest *First Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Awards Pages To Be Change *A History (to be updated) *About (to be expanded upon) *Projects (to be updated) *Searching (unsure if the search engine still works as explained) *Userboxes (userboxes must be collected and placed on the page) *Blocking Policy (to be reviewed, and possibly changed) *Don't feed the Trolls (to be formalized) *Discussion/Non-Canon Friendly (to be given a real page, and then completely rewritten, taking God Modding and Unrealism in account) *Sockpuppets (to be formalized) *Fanon of the Month (contest to be revamped) Pages To Be Deleted *Example (no longer used) *Fanon List (unnecessary) *Help Desk (no longer used) *Logo Contest (unnecessary) *Machinima (unnecessary) *Spartans of Fanon (with the removal of fanon contradiction, we no longer have to ensure that users aren't using the same SPARTAN tag) *User (no longer used) *User of the Month (no longer used) *God Modding (to be combined with NCF page) *Requests for Adminship (no longer used) *Reservist (no longer used) *Unrealism (to be combined with NCF page) *Wiki Sponsored (no longer used) *RP Proposal (no longer used) So, as for your question, the God Modding project page itself will be deleted, but only after the information therein has been formalized and added to a new template for all things NCF. So, in a sense, it's being moved, though I can't guarantee the wording will stay the same. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 07:26, 26 January 2009 (UTC) And so concludes our project. For now, at least, the project pages are stabilized. I just want to note that A History was merged into About and Don't feed the Trolls was merged into Blocking Policy. Also, GM Policy was merged into the new NCF page, but I moved the original to The Parkster's usernamespace rather than deleting it. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 05:58, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :So my God Modding page is gonna be re-written and smacked in with other stuff. Great. What of the GM template? {{The parkster)) Already has, actually. And all NCF, GM, and Unrealism are to be handled with an NCF template. It's just simpler that way. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 09:28, 21 February 2009 (UTC)